Manboy
Manboy is a villain introduced in the 2016 version of The Powerpuff Girls. He seeks to turn the city of Townsville into the city of "Mansville", where men rule all. Biography 'Man Up' In the sixth episode of the 2016 TV series, Manboy attempts to destroy the Zen-Aissance Fair using his Manbot but is intercepted by , who he enrages by calling her princess. His Man-Bot puts up a fight for a short period, but is ultimately destroyed by Buttercup who throws Manboy across the city. Manboy is seen later in his dwelling, plotting revenge against Buttercup. While there, he carves wooden heads of the Powerpuff Girls using his chainsaw with Buttercup at the top. Out of anger, Manboy throws his chainsaw at the Buttercup carving but it simply bounces off, much to Manboy's grief. He later returns to the Zen-Aissance Fair with a wooden cannon being pulled by a polar bear and an army of animated T-bone steaks. Buttercup, who has converted to a more peaceful state of being, simply puts a flower in the cannon and is shot full-force by it. When Blossom and Bubbles are having trouble defeating Manboy's meat army, Buttercup uses the training she learned from Guru Chillaxi to defeat Manboy when she burns his beard off with her heat vision and tosses him into a giant pile of tofu. 'Man Up 2: Still Man-ing' In Manboy's 2nd appearance, he stole the water from a lake so his sprinkler heads could spray his huge lawn. [[Man Up 3: The Good, The Bad, and the Manly|'Man Up 3: The Good, The Bad, and the Manly']] In Manboy's 3rd appearance, he blasted Bubbles with his beard ray which resulted in her growing a beard similar to his (except in her respective hair color). 'Total Eclipse of the Kart' In Manboy's 4th appearance, he plays a more minor role than before. He was seen trampling Fuzzy and his kart, until The Gnat unleashed his termites to eat his log kart and resulted with him being knocked out. 'Man Up 4: The Donnyest Game' Appearance Manboy is a diminutive but imposing individual with a slightly muscular build in his small, youthful body. He has bushy red hair and a beard with a mustache. He wears a red flannel shirt, blue pants, reddish-brown boots and a yellow belt with a capital "M" on the belt-buckle. Personality In promotional material, Manboy is described as a being "born of brawn and musk". He appears to be very misogynistic, as he glorifies manhood and belittles womanhood. It is this character trait that quickly gets him on Buttercup's bad side. Powers and Abilities Being manliness personified, Manboy possesses considerable physical strength, durability, and endurance for his size. He can grow his facial hair to an incredible length and control it like a prehensile limb. He also possesses enough technical prowess to construct a giant robot out of wood, which he controls using only his "manly will". Episode Appearances *Man Up *Man Up 2: Still Man-ing *Man Up 3: The Good, the Bad, and the Manly *Total Eclipse of the Kart *The Gift *Man Up 4: The Donnyest Games Trivia *Manboy is one of the many recurring villains, introduced in the 2016 TV Series, along with Allegro, Packrat, The Fashionistas, The Gnat, Silico, Jemmica, and Pug-Faced Paulie. *There was a villain also named Man Boy featured in the Bootman episode of the Cartoon Network show Johnny Bravo. Gallery Click here to visit Manboy's gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) characters Category:Male Characters Category:2016 TV series Category:Children Category:Dwarves